


Sitting in a tree

by miagirl3



Series: What Happens at Camp Stays at Camp [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Jason is as well, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is trying sleep, PERCY IS A LITTLE SHIT, Percy is annoying, Singing, So is Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Nico and Will are just trying to relax and take some fresh air. Jason and Percy make that hard to do when they are purposely trying to mess with the son of hades.





	Sitting in a tree

**Third Person**

Nico and Will were sitting calmly in the forest. Will has been stressed recently as the war has just gotten done with and Nico still needed to collected energy, so what do the two do? They take a nice long relaxing break trying to sleep in the forest.

Unknown to them was Jason and Percy sneaking up on them. Both of the boys were almost asleep when Jason stuck his head out of one side of the tree.

"Will and Nico sitting in a tree," He sang the song that makes fun of couples.

Nico noticed this and responded, "Jason get away from me," he sang to the tune.

Will had an amused smile on his face, until Percy showed up the same way Jason did, only on the opposite side of the tree.

"First comes love, then comes marriage," He sang the next line of the song.

Will noticed the irration on his boyfriend's face and snorted softly.

"and the son of Poseidon with spinal damage," Will finished the last line of the song.

Percy was fireghtend and noticed Nico's look. Percy and Jason made eye contact and with no words agreed to hurry up and get out of their as fast as they could.

Once they were gone Will and Nico finished their nap peacefully. 

The learned lesson: Never mess with a tired Nico and Will.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short. I saw a post for it and wanted to make something cute out of it.


End file.
